


I'm Your Puppet

by Kispexi2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	I'm Your Puppet

The first time he saw her, she was dancing – all girlish wiggling and soft glances. She had this other move too - hands above her head, wrists together, like a lamb surrendering to the slaughter. If it had still been beating, his heart would have stopped. She looked like a girl who wanted to be bitten.

Killing her would be easy. A piece of the proverbial cake.

Or so he thought.

But Buffy Summers had friends and family. People who loved her.

And Spike had reckoned without becoming one of them.

He's been dancing to her tune ever since.


End file.
